Leaked Video - Welcome to the ARK
"Welcome to the ARK" is one of the "leaked" and possibly non-canon videos. For full coverage of the leaked videos, please see The Leaked Videos. Transcript opens with a shot of two people underwater, one choking the other. Cut to Jeff sitting at a computer. He is in one of the boy's basements, presumably Evan's. He is watching one of the crew's earlier fitness videos. There is an underwater sound as the camera man walks toward Jeff. Evan: Hey Jeff whatcha doin'? Uhh, what's he have us doing this time? Jeff: 'Some...fitness series. '''Evan: '''Fitness? Look at Vinny's hair! '''Jeff: '''It was a long time ago. '''Evan: '''Yeah. I'm gonna go check on Vinny, alright? You OK? ''nods 'Evan: '''Alright brother, take it easy. ''walks toward the other side of the room where Vinny is seen sitting with head in his hands. 'Evan: '''Hey Vin? ''to a clip of Slenderman and Evan from the other leaked video, [http://everymanhybrid.wikia.com/wiki/Leaked_Video_-_Slender_Man Slender Man . Cut back to the boys in the basement] 'Evan: '''Vinny? ''puts his hand on Vince's shoulder and he jumps 'Evan: '''Sorry. Uh, hey man how you doin'? '''Vince: '''I'm alright, can't, can't complain. '''Evan: '''Could you uh, could you show me how to turn the light on this camera? You're always better with technology, you know what I mean? '''Vince: '''The light is already on man. Just give me the camera, I'll, I'll take care of it. ''takes hold of the camera showing Evan with bandages attached to his neck using purple duct tape. '''Jeff: ''the background The computer died... '''Vince: '''You alright man? '''Evan: '''Yeah I'm fine. '''Jeff: '''The computer died. '''Vince: '''That's for the best, just, you were looking at clues that weren't even there. '''Jeff: '''Well, I just thought we could find something. '''Vince: '''There's no, there's no clues, you're just putting yourself through it over and over again. '''Jeff: '''I think that we can find something, why, where we are- '''Vince: '''Where we are- '''Jeff: '-There are no people on the streets, our phones aren't working- Vince: 'Exactly. '''Jeff: '''And where'd the doctor go, man, he was with us an hour ago, where are the girls? '''Vince: '''Was it an hour ago? The sun hasn't been out in three days. ''distortion. Cut to a shot from inside a car showing a bolt of lightning. Cut back to the crew. 'Vince: '''From what I can tell, like... '''Evan: '''None of our clocks work, or phones, watches, this place is somethin' else. '''Vince: '''We'll figure a way out of here, but right now we gotta, we gotta worry about ourselves. How's your hand doing? ''points the camera down showing that Jeff has bandages on his hand, also attached using purple duct tape. The video cuts to a clip of someone's hand scraping across the floor, also seen in [http://everymanhybrid.wikia.com/wiki/Twenty-four_months Twenty-four months , accompanied by faint distortion and the sound of heavy breathing. Cut to a quick shot of Slenderman. Cut back to the basement, where the lights turn off. The breathing gets louder.] 'Vince: '''Oh no, oh no, oh no! What was that? ''turns and gives a shot of [[The Rake] crawling across the floor.] 'Evan: '''Oh god it's back, it's back! Get to the lights, get to the lights! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! '''Vince: '''Wait up, wait up, wait up! '''Evan: '''Vin, you alright? C'mon, c'mon, c'mon try, we gotcha. ''pans down to reveal Vince has an injury on his knee, covered in bandages and purple tape. Quick cut to a clip of the rake from [http://everymanhybrid.wikia.com/wiki/Cops_Checked%2C_No_Body Cops Checked, No Body] '''Jeff: He knows the way out! Vince: Ah, it's too heavy, Jeff! C'mon, get to the light dude! Jeff: '''He knows the way out! Come here! '''Evan: No, don't listen man! 'Vince: '''C'mon, Jeff, we can't believe any of this! Jeff! '''Jeff: '''Come here! ''falls to the ground and is pulled away as there is a loud scream, and the video ends Category:Videos Category:Behind the Scenes